Savior
by Brianna Summers
Summary: After an ugly break-up, Ash is determined to get Misty back. However, one thing stands in his way: Gary. Can Ash convince the stubborn trainer he'll always be there for her? Pokeshipping.


**Probably the longest short story I've ever written. Eight pages on my computer O.o I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I was never in the mood to write it until I heard a song that kind of went with it and was like INSPIRATION!**

**I should tell you that this story isn't bubbly and happy - there's a lot of crying and ... yeah. I won't spoil it... But don't get mad at me about Ash/Misty before you read it all the way through. Oh, and you'll want to kill Gary (and maybe me) before it's over. Just sayin'.  
Enjoy...**

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Ash!" Misty shouted at the raven-haired teen. "Showing up like this! Just get out!" Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over, and she wiped her face furiously to stop them.

"Misty, please-" he tried, desperate.

"No!" she yelled. The tears threatened again. "I'm over it! I-I've moved on!" She paused, his stunned expression tearing her heart in two. "I knew it would never work! I just knew it!" Even as she spoke the words, she knew they were lies. She'd believed they could do it. Could make it work. Would be together forever.

"Misty, please, don't do this..." Ash whispered. She ignored him.

"Just-just get out!" she screamed, shutting the door in the hurt teen's face. She raced up the stairs of her home, slammed the door to her room behind her, and curled up in her bed, clutching a pillow, the tears finally showing themselves. They ran down her cheeks, and no matter how many times she tried to wipe them away, a fresh supply of them always spilled out of her eyes.

Misty was miserable. How could Ash do this? Just show up at her doorstep? They'd broken up a week ago. She couldn't even remember over what. But they were over. Done. Finished.

So now how dare he have the nerve to show up asking for her again? She was over it. She had moved on...right? She honestly wasn't sure. It had only been a week. She'd thought they would be together forever. Until the end of time. Like he promised...

There was a knock on her door. Misty wiped at her face and mumbled, "Come in."

It was Daisy, her oldest sister. "What's going on, Mist? I heard you shouting and the doors slamming and you were crying..."

"Ash showed up."

"Wait," Daisy thought, puzzled, "I thought that was a good thing? Aren't you two, like, going out?"

"We broke up, Daisy!" she shouted at her older sister.

"Oh." The blonde moved to sit down on the bed. "So that was all the shouting."

"No. We broke up...last week. Then he just showed up today..."

"Why did you two break up?"

"I don't remember. Probably something stupid. But it wasn't pretty." She dragged herself up to a sitting position, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"No break-up ever is," Daisy sympathized, "But if it was stupid, can't the two of you work it out?"

"He's too stubborn. He won't admit there ever was a problem!" the redhead snapped. But it wasn't the real reason. Sure, Ash was stubborn, but so was she. She couldn't leave something and then just go back. It wasn't how she did things. If something was gone, it was gone.

And as far as she was concerned, Ash was gone.

She just wasn't so sure she wanted it that way.

...

Ash sat on the steps in front of the Pewter City gym, head in his hands. The gym's sliding door opened behind him, and a tall figure stepped out, but Ash didn't look up.

"Ash? Sorry, I was in a battle." Brock stood beside him. "Forrest told me you were here...Ash?"

"We broke up," the teen muttered. "She said it's over."

"Who? Misty?" Brock asked, surprised. Ash nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"She got mad at me." He paused. "Because... I've been spending too much time training. And I told her I was just chasing my dream... And she asked wasn't she my dream... And I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything, Brock! I didn't know what to say... So she just said she guessed not and walked away... She wouldn't talk to me. For a week." Ash ran over his eyes with his sleeve. Brock sat beside him silently and listened. "I went to talk to her today. But she yelled at me... No, she screamed at me... And she shut the door in my face."

Brock let out a long, slow whistle. "I knew you two would start screaming at each other at some point... I mean, you're dense as a rock - sorry, but it's true - and she's the most hotheaded person I know, and you're both ridiculously stubborn." He paused to think. "But I never thought she'd have separation anxiety like that. Now that I think about it, though, it makes sense, since her parents were never there and-"

"This isn't helping, Brock." Ash snapped. "I love her. I want her back. What do I do?"

"You prove to her you'll be there for her every moment. That's what she wants. Frankly, that's what she needs. She didn't feel like that was what she was getting. So you need to prove yourself."

"How?"

"Just wait." Brock told him. "It's likely she'll give you a situation."

There was a long pause as Ash gave this some thought.

"Okay." he said slowly. "And... How do you know all of this? About what she wants and stuff?"

Brock grinned. "I know a lot more about you two than you think." He got to his feet. "Don't worry, Ash. I know it'll all work out."

"Thanks, Brock."

...

Misty sighed as she locked the door to the Cerulean gym. It had been two weeks since her and Ash's break-up. He hadn't even tried to contact her since she'd slammed the door in his face. She wasn't really sure she wanted him to. But she wasn't sure she didn't want him to, either.

She didn't notice the figure who'd walked up until she turned around. She gasped, surprised. "Uh...hey."

"Hello, Misty." The brown-haired boy tossed a pokéball lightly in the air and caught it as it came down. "Care for a battle?"

"The gym is closed." The redhead began to walk away.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking!" he called. Misty clenched her fists and turned around, eyes blazing.

"What do you want, Gary?" she snapped.

"Hey, don't kill me. I just came to offer some sympathy. I heard you and Ashy-boy had a little break up." He watched, satisfied, as Misty turned pale when he mentioned his long-time rival. He'd hit her where it hurt, and she was in his power. "I just wanted to see...if you wanted to do something with me sometime."

Misty pondered this. She was lonely. She missed Ash's company. She wanted somebody. She didn't trust Gary. But he would have to do.

"Sure." she whispered slowly. Gary grinned to himself. Perfect.

...

Ash stared down at the dark water of the small pond, making small circles with his finger. The night air was eerily silent. He was alone. He had been for over three weeks. Where was the chance Brock had told him would come?

Suddenly he became aware of voices. They were talking, not too far away. He stood, shook his finger dry, and stalked slowly towards them through a patch of forest.

As he crept closer, he was more and more sure he knew the voices. There was a girl's high voice, and a lower, masculine voice. Through a hole in the dense brush he could see them, facing away from him. One of the figures had on a purple shirt, and his gelled hair was a light brown. The other had on a yellow tank top, and her hair...

It was fire-red.

Ash realized who it was. He bent out of sight as they turned towards each other, then peeked up to check as the voices stopped. Was it really...them?

What he saw hit him like a punch to the stomach and he crouched to the ground, trying not to be sick.

It was Misty. And Gary.

And they were kissing.

...

Misty backed out of the kiss first, trying to keep a smile on her face. Inside she was crushed. Her stomach felt like it had rolled in broken glass shards. She wasn't supposed to be standing here, kissing Gary. It didn't seem right. And she still didn't trust him. At all.

He took her hand without saying a word and pulled her down the path. She huddled close to him, just desperate for someone. He smirked when she couldn't see. It was working. She would be his before the end of the night.

Misty gasped as she saw where he had pulled her. In front of them a stretch of sand sparkled, endless water glistened. It was her cove. Her special place. Not to be shared with anyone. Especially the boy who held her hand now.

Gary misinterpreted her gasp. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" he asked. "Perfectly...romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yeah...it is." Misty choked out.

He pulled her hand again, bringing her close to the water. "Come on."

...

Ash saw the redhead's body tense as she realized where Gary had brought her. He felt his blood start to boil. How did his rival know about this place? It was Misty's spot. She had only shared it with one other person - himself.

He watched, hidden, as Gary brought her closer to the water, one hand holding hers, the other slipping down her back. Ash knew what he wanted, what he'd no doubt try to get. The raven-haired trainer knew as well that he would resort to force without a second thought. And Ash did not intend to let it happen.

As soon as he knew they were out of earshot, he drew a pokéball from his belt and pressed the button. Umbreon, a black Pokémon with red eyes and glowing golden rings all around its body, manifested out of a red light and looked, silent, towards its trainer for instructions.

"Misty and Gary are down there." he motioned towards the beach. "Go, hide, and watch. If he tries to hurt her in any way, don't wait for me to tell you what to do. Attack him. No mercy, umbreon. Understand?"

"Umber." the dark Pokémon nodded.

"If I'm not here afterwards, go home."

Umbreon nodded again and took off swiftly through the undergrowth. Ash followed the path, taking creeping, slow steps. Finally he reached a bush where he could watch their every move. He also saw his Pokémon's golden rings glowing from a nearby bush. Umbreon was crouched, ready to spring.

Ash returned to watching the two on the beach.

...

Misty shuddered slightly as she leaned into the boy beside her. They sat on a blanket on the perfect, fine sand of the cove, facing the scintillating water.

"Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her. "Come closer." She was fine, warm actually, but she did. Gary's closeness was comforting. Even if she didn't like him.

He positioned a hand, ever so gently, on her stomach, and tried to get it under her shirt. It made her uncomfortable, and she batted it away.

"What's wrong, girl?" he asked playfully, moving his hand back under her shirt. "Don't you want-"

"No." she said sternly, moving his hand away again, more firmly this time. "Don't push it." she warned.

"Aw, c'mon." he coaxed. "Let's go... I'm good, I promise." he moved closer to her, both hands under her shirt.

"I said no!" she shouted, pushing him away. His words disgusted her. She hadn't gone that far with Ash after over a year; she wasn't going to do it with Gary after a week.

He grabbed her wrists and shoved her backwards, hard, into the sand. "Too bad," he hissed. "I'm going to-aughhh!"

Misty felt his weight crash to one side. Something had attacked him - she only saw a black shape going for him. She stood, barely making it with the sand giving way under her feet, and ran as fast as she could over the rocks. She wanted to get away. If he fought off the thing and came after her, she wanted to be far away.

...

Ash couldn't bear to watch his rival's advances on Misty. It hurt him to see as he tried to take what he wanted forcefully. So when umbreon lunged and Misty, now free, ran, he breathed a sigh of relief before darting back down the path, taking a shortcut through the woods to try to cut her off. As he trailed her, fueled by the adrenaline racing through his veins, he nearly caught up with her before he realized where she was going - her own home. He figured she thought she would be safe there. He followed her, more slowly this time. He watched, panting, as she opened the door and stumbled into the building. He waited a few minutes, and then went up to the house and knocked rapidly and heavily on the door.

Daisy answered. When she realized it was him, she scowled. "What do you want?"

He pushed by her attempt to block him, out of breath, speaking in fragments as he tried to justify his sudden appearence - "Misty. I need...find her...can't explain...trust me!" And he dashed up the stairs and to her room.

He opened her door without knocking and found her shaking, sobbing, in a ball on her bed. "Misty?"

"Don't!" she yelled. "Don't touch me! Go away!"

Ash did the opposite. He went up to her, a hand on her shoulder, the other on her arm, and as gently as he could, helped her sit up. He sat on the bed beside her and she collapsed into him, buried her head in his chest, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. He wrapped his arms gently around her, pulled her into his lap, ran his fingers through her hair, and just held her. It hurt him to see her cry like that.

After what seemed like eternity to Ash, she lifted her head, her sobs now gentle hiccups. She looked into his eyes, her own filled with fear and hurt. It tore his heart to pieces.

"A-Ash?" she asked quietly. "What...why...how did you get here?"

Ash ignored her question. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, trying not to cry again.

"H-he...Ash, he tried to get me to...do it...and then he grabbed me...and then he was attacked a-and I-I ran..." She was overcome by tears again and he pulled her closer.

When she quieted, he gently pulled her back, until she could see his eyes as he spoke.

"I know what happened, Misty. I...I saw. I saw you two in the forest and I didn't want him to hurt you, so I followed you to the beach. It was my umbreon that attacked him. I told umbreon to attack him...if he tried to hurt you."

Misty's shoulders sagged and she relaxed, seeming to him so much more pitiful than the sobbing girl from a minute before.

"Thank you...Ash."

...

Misty blinked sleep from her eyes. She stretched and noticed she wasn't the only one in her bed. She sat up quickly, recalling only the beginning of the night before. She was startled as she realized the one beside her was Ash.

As he stirred, her foggy brain cleared and she remembered more and more of the night's events. By the time he opened his eyes to look at her, she was close to tears again.

"Misty?" he yawned. She grabbed his shirt and he took her in his arms as she cried. "It's okay. You'll be fine. He can't hurt you now. Not now, not ever. He will never touch you again."

She calmed down and her breathing slowed to normal. She pushed back from him and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Ash...he would have...gotten what he wanted...but you saved me."

He hugged her tightly once more and rubbed her back as he spoke.

"I'd do it again. Every time. I'm here for you, Misty. Always. And I will be there for you, every moment, every day. I love you."

Misty smiled weakly at his sincerity as she responded.

"I love you too, Ash."

* * *

**Happy ending! Because there's always a happy ending to my stories.**

**I always figured Ash would go to Brock for help if something like this happened, so…**

**Gary is such a…*clears throat* I won't say it. But I'm sure you were thinking it.**

**If you can't tell, yes, I love Umbreon…And no, there's no Pikachu, because I wanted to focus on Ash/Misty's relationship and having Pikachu in there would just be confusing or whatever…I don't know. Made sense to me.**

**Leave a review if you liked, didn't like, want to kill me, want to kill Gary…**

**Just don't kill me, please!**

***runs***


End file.
